Be Careful Of What You Say
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Be careful of what you say, they could be your last words. Blaine learns this the hard way after a bad accident.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee.**

This was not how the night was supposed to go.

Hot tears of agony and sorrow poured down Blaine's pale face as he sat in an uncomfortable chair. Somewhere beside him, Kurt's dad was pacing; feeling useless while his baby boy was in surgery and it was all Blaine's fault.

A small sound of disgust escaped from the curly haired boy's dry lips as he buried his face into his hands.

_I don't deserve to be here. _Blaine thought. _I did this. I caused everybody so much pain. I cause Kurt pain. So much pain._

A comforting hand was placed soothingly on his back and Blaine resisted the urge to shrug it off remembering his manners.

"This isn't your fault, you know." The voice of Carole was thin and tired as she gave her best at comforting Blaine.

_I don't deserve their comfort. They should be yelling. Should be kicking me out. I need them to yell at me._ Blaine thought as the events of the night played again on an endless torturous loop inside his mind and he let them. He let himself go over every single detail of all that happened. Blaine let himself feel the pain after remembering every word they had shouted at each other.

"Maybe you should come with me and get a coffee." Again, Carole was trying to be nice and Blaine couldn't take it.

Inside, the guilt was tearing at his heart. He had hurt Kurt. He had done this to the beautiful, fragile, amazing Kurt. And now his family was insisting on being nice to him.

"No thank you." Blaine managed to choke out those three words in a horse voice through the steady flow of tears.

"Dude, you look like crap. Seriously, just get a coffee. I know when Kurt… gets out of surgery, he's going to want to see you and no offense, but you don't look too good." Finn supplied from where he was sitting in s chair.

_No he won't. _Blaine thought bitterly, but chose not to say anything to the taller boy.

Finn had been the one to call him in the first place.

_Blaine looked down at his phone as it rang. This was certainly not a time when Blaine wanted to talk to… Finn? Why was he calling?_

"_Hello?" Blaine answered his phone with a tired voice, rubbing his eyes._

"_Blaine? Oh my god, I don't even know how to say this." Finn's rushed voice came from the other line. This made the shorter boy more nervous than curious._

"_Speak slower." He advised while gripping the phone tightly._

"_It's Kurt-"_

"_What's wrong?' Blaine cut off Finn before he could finish. With the mention of Kurt's name, Blaine was now very alert and worried._

_The few seconds Finn took to answer seemed like an eternity as fear gripped him, his mind running through every possible scenario that could be wrong._

"_He got in… in a car accident and it's not good. It's really bad." His voice broke halfway through while Blaine lost the ability to speak all together._

_Blaine didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs began to burn. Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to fall and ruin his always calm exterior. _

"_Dude?" Finn called, snapping him back to the harsh reality._

"_What hospital?" Was all the Warbler was able to choke out. He was already out the door and in his car, ready to put the address in his GPS and drive to his love._

"_Lima Memorial." _

_With that Blaine was speeding through Ohio, his phone conversation completely forgotten as he drove faster than he had ever driven in his life._

'_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. Please, god.' Those words ran through Blaine's mind in a constant loop until he got to the hospital._

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked waving a large hand in front of Blaine's tear streaked face.

In return, Blaine just nodded, looking up to meet an equally stressed face. Wordlessly, the small teenager stood up and turned to face Carole. She too stood and the pair walked in a tired silence to the cafeteria.

They ended up sitting across from each other at a small table, each with a cup of coffee. Neither of them touched the cups sitting in front of them, minds busy on other matters.

"Honey, you do know that this isn't your fault, right?" Carole asked, reaching across the table to put a hand on Blaine's.

"_Some mindless idiot was going way too fast and crashed into Kurt." Burt managed to say before rubbing his head and collapsing in his chair._

"_He crashed into the driver's side. The other dudes car was totaled, I guess." Finn supplied wearily._

_Why were they telling him this? This was the last thing Blaine wanted to know about. He did not want to hear the gruesome and heart breaking details of his Kurt being literally hit with a car._

"_I don't understand. Why was Kurt driving so late, anyway?" Carole asked while rubbing Burt's back in soothing circles, trying to calm the man who was trying hard to contain his obvious tears._

_Finn sighed. "He was going to see you." Finn looked at Blaine when he said that. " I just remember him running out the door talking really fast. I thought he was excited or something." The tall boy looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't even say goodbye. I never... never thought that this would happen. I never thought that it would be the last time I would see him." His voice cracked, running his hand through his already messy hair._

"_Don't ever talk like that again." Came the deadly tone of Burt Hummel. "Kurt will be alright. He is a strong kid and he will survive." _

_Blaine didn't miss the fact that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than convince the others._

"_He needs to be alright." The defeated tone of Burt made Blaine shiver, giving him truly little to none hope._

"_He will be." Carole reassured, looking at all three men. Someone had to be the strong one._

"Just because he was heading over to your house does not mean in any way that you are responsible for this. Do you understand?" Carole demanded, snapping Blaine back to the cold reality he wished did not exist.

The dapper gentleman version of Blaine would have politely nodded and agreed, but he couldn't.

Blaine knew that when Kurt left the house he wasn't excited, but mad and scared. He knew the reason Kurt was heading to his house in the first place was because he was an idiot and didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"Blaine. Look at me." She commanded, squeezing his cold hand.

He raised his head sluggishly as their blood shot eyes met. His eyelids were drooping from the long day, his hair a mess from running his hand through it a million and one times, and his clothes were probably rumpled from everything he had been through.

"This is not your fault."

Blaine was so tired of people saying that to him. They didn't know anything and it just hurt to hear them try and reassure the person that cause Kurt his pain and trouble that it wasn't his fault.

That it wasn't his fault that Kurt was fighting for his life right now. Or that he had gotten in the car in the first place. Or that they had had that huge fight in the first place.

"_Kurt, I don't see what the big deal is!" Blaine exclaimed, stomping down the stairs into the familiar room of his boyfriend's basement._

"_Blaine. You were flirting with him." Kurt judged, following closely behind. _

_They had just gotten back from David's house. David had invited Kurt, Wes, and Blaine all over to hang out with one of the newest Warblers. His name was Gian and Kurt could automatically tell that he played for Blaine's and his team, so when Gian practically clung to Blaine that night Kurt got mad._

"_I sang a song with him! That hardly constitutes as flirting!" Blaine sighed, trying to keep his cool and not let his anger take over. Kurt could be so dramatic and jealous sometimes._

"_It does when you sing love songs with each other! Seriously Blaine, you have to see that you're the wrong one here!" The younger boy insisted and sat down on his bed._

_Blaine scoffed. "Kurt, you are being over dramatic right now. We just sang a song, that's all! You need to cool it with the jealousy." The second those words left his lips, he regretted them, knowing they hadn't been what he meant to say._

_Kurt pulled on his ice queen mask, popped his hip, and folded his arms over his chest. "You inconsiderate jerk! You are so full of yourself. Get over it Blaine. You were flirting and that's that. Now stop trying to defend yourself and taking your anger out on me." His tone dripped with ice as he snapped out the words._

"_I wasn't flirting! Stop being so goddamn insecure! How am I an 'inconsiderate jerk' or full of myself? I'm not the one that talks about himself all the time!" Blaine barked out the words, stepping closer to his livid boyfriend._

"_Get out." Kurt said while looking down at his shoes, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice._

"_Kurt-"_

"_I said get out." Kurt said in a low tone, raising he head to look Blaine in the eyes. "I am done dealing with this crap. You clearly have problems if you can be all over another boy in front of me and then have the balls to yell at me for calling you out on it. Now leave."_

_Blaine pushed the hurt out of his mind and let the anger seep in. He was angry at Kurt for not realizing the truth and how ridiculous he was being._

"_Fine. I'd rather leave than stay with an insecure over bearing brat anyway." Blaine said, pushing past Kurt and stomping up the stairs. He wanted Kurt to stop him. He wanted to apologize and sweep him into his arms and kiss him senseless._

"_I'm glad." Blaine definitely didn't want to hear that. _

_Blaine practically ran out to his car, determined to get away from the house before the damn broke. He sat with his head resting against the steering wheel as sobs took a hold of his body. _

_Kurt was not handling it any better. He threw himself onto the bed and sobbed loudly into his pillow, trying to breathe in between his wailing._

"It was my fault. It was my entire fault." Blaine stated with no emotion whatsoever in his voice, looking down at the table.

His head was swimming with so many emotions. He had never really thought about the whole concept of being careful of what you say because it could be the last thing you say.

He and Kurt got into a fight. They had called each other so many horrible names, their intentions to hurt each other. Blaine's last words to Kurt had been 'Fine. I'd rather leave than stay with an insecure over bearing brat anyway'. And now Kurt was hurt very badly because he was going to Blaine, most likely with the intentions to make up and fix the damage.

But life is cruel and never works the way you intend it to. Kurt had been in a very bad accident and it was all Blaine's fault.

Him and his stupid self had done this to his beautiful, talented, gorgeous, smart, fragile, sexy, amazing, and wonderful angel.

"No it isn't." Carole protested her voice firm.

Something in the young adult had snapped. Blaine was just so tired of hearing people tell him it wasn't his fault. Weren't they listening to him?

"Yes it is! We had a fight and that's the reason he was coming to see me! I was a jerk and now I'm paying for it!" His face crumpled as his voice spoke thick with raw emotion.

Carole sat in stunned silence for a few minute, processing the new information. Finally she took Blaine's hand. "Honey. It is not your fault that this happened. Fights happen. Don't beat yourself up over this. When he is alright, you two can talk."

"But what if he isn't alright?" Blaine asked the question that had been eating away at him all night in a small voice, his heart constricting painfully at the thought. A fresh round of sobs took over his body and he slouched back in his chair and wrapped his arm around his torso as if he was trying to hold himself together.

Carole was up and around the table, pulling him into her chest in a matter of seconds. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back, murmuring comforts and much needed reassurances into his ear. Blaine buried his face in her chest and let out all his tears that seemed never ending.

After a while, Blaine pulled away awkwardly and sheepishly thanked Carole to which she just gave a small chuckle and mumbled something about 'motherly instincts'. She placed her hand on the small of his back and began to steer him back to the dreaded waiting room.

On the way, Blaine made a decision.

Kurt would be okay, no matter what. When he woke up, Blaine would make sure he knew how much he loved him and how sorry he was. He would never leave his side.

**Well that was depressing. I seriously don't understand why all these sad story ideas keep popping into my head. This started out as a small story for my one shot series The Little Moments Matter Most (don't mind the fact that I just pimped out my story and check it out!) and it turned into this.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I should continue with this; it really depends if the readers like it or not. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee.**

**Flashbacks and thoughts are italicized.**

Blaine held Kurt's soft hand tightly in his. He was currently sitting in a chair on the left side of the sleeping boy. Burt and Carole were on his other side and Finn had left in search of food.

The curly haired boy knew that Kurt wouldn't wake up for at least another day, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his side.

"_He suffered from a few deep cuts on his forehead, arms, and chest. His left arm was broken on impact along with a sprained ankle. Along with the expected injuries of whiplash and bruises, Kurt had a severe concussion." The doctor listed one injury after another like it was nothing. Like it wasn't Kurt that had gone through all of this. "We put him in a pharmaceutical agent induced coma."_

"_What does that mean!" Burt demanded in a tired voice. Carole shook her head asking the same thing and Blaine just stood their motionlessly trying to process all of this information._

"_It helps preserve higher brain functions after brain trauma and saves the patient pain from healing injuries." The old man supplied while looking over the charts in his hands. "Your son is very lucky, Mr. Hummel. The severity of the accident could have caused much worse injuries, but your son is going to be okay."_

_Blaine's head was spinning. Words like coma, broken, and trauma were dancing through his mind and taunting him. He shook his head as if to shake the terrible thoughts out and turned his attention back to the doctor that was now offering to show them to Kurt's room._

The TV played idly in the background. Blaine figured it was to distract everybody from the fact that it was silent in the room. That Kurt was silent.

After a while, Carole stood up and stretched her arms. Patting Burt's shoulder, she announced "I'm going to go find my son before he eats all the hospitals food."

Burt nodded and Blaine attempted a small smile in Carole's direction. She walked out after passing Blaine and giving his shoulder a small pat for comfort.

"You look like hell kid." The gruff tone cut through the silence in the room.

Blaine snorted before turning his attention to Burt. "Thank you." He said with a small and tired smile.

"You should go home. Shower and eat and all that stuff." The older man offered.

Blaine didn't need to be told he looked bad. Trust me, he knew. His curls were probably free of their gelled cage due to running his hand through it and flying in every direction. He knew his eyes would be blood shot from the crying and exhaustion, accompanied by droopy eye lids and dark bags under his eyes.

"I don't want to leave him." Blaine's simple reply came in a small voice that Burt just nodded understandingly to.

"He's going to be okay. Even the doctor said so."

"I know. I just need to be here when he wakes up. I need to see him wake up and be okay before I can breathe again." Blaine shocked himself by confessing something like this, but smiled when Burt nodded and replied.

"I know what you mean." Burt said.

Blaine knew that this must be hard for the man. He had heard the stories about Kurt's mom and understood that Burt was probably even more scared of losing his little boy.

"Kurt's a strong kid." His father added.

Blaine nodded, thinking back to when they had first met. Kurt seemed so fragile at first, but after a while Blaine learned that he was actually strong in more of an emotional sense.

"I remember his first day of school." Burt said thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips.

"_How was your first day, kiddo?" Burt asked as a five year old Kurt got settled in the backseat of the car._

"_I like school, but I don't like the older kids." Kurt announced while toying with his sparkly backpack with flowers that he had begged his parents for a week earlier._

"_Why not?" Burt asked. He looked at his son through the rearview mirror and chuckled. He had on a pair of white dress shorts, black loafers with light blue knee high socks, a light blue button up shirt, a dark blue cardigan and a bow tie that all matched perfectly. His mother had helped him get dressed this morning and Kurt had marched around the house proudly, showing off his outfit._

"_One of the bigger kids pushed me into the sand, but I'm okay. I feel bad for them." Kurt said while raising his bright eyes up to meet his father's gaze._

_Burt pushed the anger out of his mind at some punk kid messing with his son and asked Kurt why he felt bad for them._

"_They were just jealous because I looked really pretty today and they didn't. They looked ugly." Kurt announced with a smile that showed off the tooth he had lost a couple of days ago._

Blaine laughed while picturing a fabulous five year old Kurt with missing teeth. "That sounds like him." He concluded and gave the hand he was holding a small squeeze.

After that they settled into a comfortable silence. Carole and Finn came back sometime later and Finn prattled on about the football game that had started on TV.

"Blaine, honey? Why don't you go get something to eat? You should be hungry." Carole said.

His polite side took over and he knew he wouldn't refuse and would use this time to stretch his legs and get some air.

Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to eat that much, but he nodded politely and thanked Carole for looking out for him. He gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek and murmured something about being back soon before leaving.

He ended up sitting at the same table he had sat at with Carole, but this time he was actually drinking his coffee. There were a few other people there, some looking just as bad as Blaine.

Leaning back in his chair and stretching out his legs, his phone began to ring. Blaine wasn't in the mood to really talk to anyone at the moment, but he answered the phone anyway knowing the person would just keep calling.

"Hey! Blaine! I have been texting you all day, why didn't you text me back?" Wes' loud voice poured through the speaker.

"I was busy." Blaine replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pulling the phone back a little bit so his friend's voice wouldn't be so loud.

"Wow, who peed in your cheerios?"

"I'm just tired and stressed out." He sighed and toyed with a sugar packet that was on the table.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked, finally realizing something was wrong with Blaine.

"I'm at the hospital. It's Kurt-"

"What happened?" Wes questioned with concern.

"There was a car accident." Blaine choked out, still not wanting to talk about what happened.

"Oh my god, dude. I am so sorry. How bad is it?"

"It could be worse." Blaine said, reassuring himself more than Wes.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Wes said in a gentle tone.

"He has a broken arm, a concussion, and a few other things. He's asleep right now, but he's going to be okay."

"I know he is. Do you need anything? Have you been home yet?" Although Wes could be a pain in the ass sometimes- most of the time- he was still a great friend when he needed to be.

"No and no." Blaine answered.

"Blaine, you should go home for a little bit. Have you even told your parents were you are?" Wes knew how Blaine got when something bad happened. He would forget his needs and put everyone before him, closing himself off from the world.

"I'm not leaving him! Why does everyone keep telling me to go home?" Blaine exclaimed, frustrated and exhausted.

"Okay, I get it, you can stay. Did you tell your parents?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I called my mom." Blaine remembered the worried tone of him mothers voice when he had called her.

"_Blaine? Where have you been? You left in the middle of the night and still haven't been home!" His mother's shrill and worried screech came through his phone._

"_Mom, calm down. I'm fine." Blaine had stepped out of Kurt's room to call his parents after Burt had suggested it._

"_Where are you?" His mother demanded._

"_At the hospital." _

"_What! Why are you okay? What happened? Which hospital?" His mom fired on question after another._

"_I already told you I'm fine. It's Kurt." Blaine hung his head and leaned against the wall._

"_What happened?" His mom asked in a quieter and gentler voice._

"_There was an accident. It's bad, ma. He got in a car accident." Blaine managed to choke out, his voice cracking when saying the word 'bad'._

"_Oh, Blaine. Honey, is he okay?" His mother was in the kitchen, having sprung out of bed when her son had called. She knew how much her baby boy must have been hurting right now. _

_She had met Kurt a few months ago and could instantly tell he made Blaine happy. The boys had been over quite a bit after that and Kurt was always welcomed._

"_I think he's going to be okay, I just don't want to leave him." _

"_I know. You just have to promise to take care of yourself and be home soon." She said sympathetically, knowing better than to argue something about Kurt. She once tried to get him to go out to dinner with her when he apparently already had plans with Kurt. She had learned after that to never argue with him about the boy._

"_Thanks, mom. I'll call you later."_

"_I love you." _

"_Love you, too." Blaine said and hung up his phone._

"Okay, good. The last thing we need is your mom calling the cops. Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything?" Wes asked.

"No-" Blaine was cut off by his phone beeping, signaling another call. "Hold on, Wes."

Blaine's breath stopped when he saw the person calling. The icy grip of fear took over his body as he cautiously answered the call and asked what was wrong.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Finn's voice boomed loudly from the other line. Blaine couldn't tell if it was from worry or excitement.

"Finn! Is something wrong with Kurt?" Blaine demanded, already on his way back to the room.

"Kurt's awake! He woke up, Blaine!"

**OH GOSH. KURT IS AWAKE. YAY.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and all that stuff. It means so much to me! I love you all so much.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee.**

**Flashbacks and thoughts are italicized.**

There was light. It was the type of light that burned your eyes as if you were looking at the sun. Kurt's eyelids fluttered as he tried to adjust to the painful white glow. He could hear a soft murmur of voices somewhere in the distance that sounded more like a buzzing than actual talking.

He looked around and was puzzled by the mysterious and mostly white surroundings. His dad, Finn, and Carole were sitting with their backs turned watching the TV. That explained the noise.

He blinked his eyes and furrowed his perfect eyebrows, trying to remember how he had ended up in the… hospital? That's where he had to be he concluded when he saw the different machines and the god awful stiff crime against fashion he was wearing.

He laid his head back against the uncomfortable pillows and let his mind wander over his most recent memories.

He and Blaine had gone over David's. There was singing and Kurt remembered getting mad. He remembered screaming and then Blaine left. There was crying and then driving.

He remembered driving a little bit faster than he should of. There were still tears dripping slowly down his cold and pale cheeks. He remembered a loud and terrible sound that could be identified as breaks screeching to a stop to try and prevent the inevitable. A crunching sound and broken glass. Then pain. _So much pain_.

He didn't even have a chance to react. It all happened so fast. There were no slow motion moments, just the hit and aftermath.

Kurt winced and opened his eyes again to the harsh reality of what he had gone through. He looked down at his body and shrieked, which sounded more like a choked gasp due to his dry and hoarse throat, but it was enough to get the attention of his family.

"Oh my god! Kurt, son, you're awake! What's wrong?" Burt was by Kurt's side in less than five seconds, squeezing his hand and looking relieved and worried at the same time.

"Burt, honey. Why don't you give him a moment to breath and have a glass of water." Carole reasoned while Finn stood in the background dialing numbers on his phone.

"I don't want water. I want to know why this is on my arm!" Kurt rasped out in a snappy and irritated voice, motioning to the cast on his arm. The words spoken made his throat sting and burn, but he pushed that pain along with others among his body out of his mind.

"Your arm was broken in the crash." Burt informed his son in a pained voice.

Kurt swallowed, trying to get some moisture into his throat before speaking again. "I understand that! I just don't understand why you would let them put something that is going to obviously clash with all my outfits on my arm!" He snapped.

Burt and Carole chuckled. "I'm glad that you're okay." Carole said, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Kurt leaned in to the touch with a small smile; it was times like these that he could use a mom.

Finn was still talking animatedly into the phone. "Dude! He's like talking right now. Well, I think he's complaining, but still!" His step brother shouted into the phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave into his curiosity. "Finn, who are you talking to?"

"You'll see! He's going to be here in like- oh, look. He's right here." Finn announced, pointing to the door.

Kurt followed his finger to the door and froze.

Blaine was standing there in the doorway with the biggest smile he had ever seen on his lips. The smile was making his eyes shine and crinkle up on the sides and his face seemed like it could crack in half, but Kurt was feeling the same exact opposite.

"_Fine. I'd rather leave than stay with an insecure over bearing brat anyway."_

Kurt winced as he remembered what he had said to Blaine after that. _"I'm glad." _

He had really just wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, but he knew he shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't. Blaine had been equally at fault and had spoken those cruel words mere seconds before.

Kurt was always strong for everybody around him; letting the ignorant and rude comments roll of his back as he held his head high. This time was different. He knew the words had cut him deeper than he would like to admit, and that scared him. Kurt had allowed Blaine in and got close to him only to have him hurt him like everyone else did. The last thing he wanted now was to hear Blaine tell him that they were over and he had just come to say goodbye.

Kurt was snapped back to the present by Finns voice. "Kurt? Oh no! Did he go back into a coma? Oh god." Finn started to panic causing everyone to stare at him incredulously except Kurt who had his eyes trained on Blaine.

"I'm fine. Just tired and thirsty." Kurt said idly and tore his gaze away from the gorgeous boy still standing in the doorway.

"I'll get you some water." Carole offered and slipped out of the room.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Burt asked and pushed the call button, figuring they should let the doctors know that he was awake and probably needed some pain medication.

"Uncomfortable and disgusting. Even I can't rock this look." Kurt said snottily while pinching the fabric he was covered in between his fingers. Blaine fought the urge to protest and tell him that he always looked gorgeous.

Finn chuckled and Blaine gave a small smile. The curly haired boy honestly didn't' know how he felt at this moment.

On one side he was ecstatically happy. Kurt had woken up! And he was making snotty comments about fashion, that meant he was okay! Blaine hadn't wanted to jump up and down so much since the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows midnight premier. The moment he had stepped inside the room and seen Kurt, his heart swelled with love and joy.

On the other side, he wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. Kurt didn't even acknowledge his presence and the face he had made when he saw him was something that made Blaine wish he could punch himself in the face. Or more preferably in the balls. Kurt's eyes had clouded over with pain and the older boy knew it was not from the terrible injuries he had suffered.

A young nurse practically skipped into the room, her short auburn curls bouncing with her as she went. "Hey sweetheart! I'm glad I have the chance to learn your eye color." She announced in an over enthusiastic voice.

Blaine knew that Kurt would probably want to punch the nurse right about now and subconsciously took a step closer. Burt had settled into his chair again still gripping Kurt's hand in his. Finn was alternating between smiling goofily at his small step brother and watching the TV.

Carole walked in with a bottle of water as the nurse was checking the brunette's vitals and setting up an IV for pain medication.

Blaine had never felt so out of place in his life. He just stood there idly, leaning against the wall and watching his love squirm when the nurse named Lexi pushed the needle into his arm. All he wanted to do was gather him up in his arms and apologize, but he knew he had to wait until they were alone.

Finally, Lexi left, leaving the room in silence.

"Dad?" Kurt called.

"Yeah, buddy?" Burt asked, searching his face for any signs of pain and or discomfort. Blaine was doing the same.

"Can you do me a favor?" Blaine chuckled as he heard his boyfriend (were they still boyfriends?) use his innocently sweet voice he used when trying to get what he wanted. He didn't need to look at him to know he was batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Blaine had been on the receiving end of that look many times before and he could honestly say that there was never once when he hadn't done what Kurt wanted.

"Anything." Burt reassured and waited for Kurt to continue.

"Could you go home and get some pajamas, because if I'm staying here any longer, then I will need something decent. Also, it would be great if you could get me laptop, iPod, and… oh crap. Oh no." Kurt's eyes widened and the color drained from his face.

Blaine shot over to his side. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt glanced over to Blaine with a look of pain and then pointedly turned back to his father. The curly haired boy's lips turned downward in a frown and his heart constricted painfully, but he stayed by his side, determined to stick with Kurt.

"My phone. Oh my god. I had my phone during the accident. Please tell me it's not broken."

Burt laughed. "It has a few cracks in the screen, but as far as I can tell, it survived."

"And… my baby?" Kurt asked in a worried but hopeful tone.

"The left side was completely ruined. It was so awesome!" Finn announced, not realizing that what he said was the completely wrong thing.

Before Kurt could initiate his freak out mode, Burt interjected. "Kid, do I need to remind you that I'm a mechanic? It's going to take some work, but I think we can fix it."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before his eyes widened once more and his lips parted in horror. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

"What is it now?" Burt asked at the same time Blaine asked "What's wrong?"

"My Doc Martens. I was wearing my Doc Marten boots. Oh my god." Kurt exclaimed with a look of utmost horror written on his face.

Blaine calmed down with relief. Leave it to Kurt to be more worried about his clothes than his actual injuries.

"I'll buy you new clothes, but you have to stop scaring me." Burt stated.

"Okay." Kurt nodded his features calming. "Can you go get my stuff though?"

Burt nodded, stood up, placed a small kiss to Kurt's temple and walked out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Finn called after Burt. "I'll help." The tall boy scurried after him.

Carole laughed and shook he head. "That boy is so unpredictable."

Kurt scoffed. "Unpredictable? I can guarantee you he's only going home to devour all the food there."

Carole chuckled and looked at Blaine. She noticed the look of hurt on his face as Kurt continued to pretend like he wasn't in the room. The dark haired boy turned and met Carole's gaze, sharing a knowing look.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee." She announced and got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out of the room.

Kurt turned his head to the wall opposite of Blaine and crossed his arms across his chest. Normally Kurt did that when he was mad or chewing someone out, but this time it was as if he was protecting himself or holding himself together. Something inside Blaine surged with pain and the urge to protect the small boy from the world.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively, placing his hand on top of the other boy's arms.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand before looking up and meeting his gaze. "Why are you even here? Last time I checked, I was an 'insecure overbearing brat'."

**I am so horrible, cutting it off right when it gets good. At least they're finally alone and are going to talk through their dramatic-ness. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I promise that I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and or alerts! I seriously love you.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee.**

Blaine winced at the harsh words. He really had never meant to be so cruel; the words had just flown out of his usually kind mouth before he could stop it.

"Kurt-" Blaine searched for the right words. He needed to find the perfect thing to say to him; he needed him to know and understand how sorry he was and how much he loved him. It seemed like an impossible task to transfer that much emotion into some words and expect the other to know what you meant.

Kurt pulled his arm from under Blaine's hand, hating that he did it, but knowing he had to. "Blaine. I know why you're here." He admitted in a small voice. Kurt looked down at the sheets on his bed and willed his eyes for once in his life to not fill with tears. Blaine had learned to read Kurt's emotions with a look into his eyes and that was the last thing the blue eyed boy wanted at this moment.

"You do?" Blaine asked disbelievingly as he reached out for Kurt only to have him shy away from his touch. That hurt Blaine. He just wanted things to go back to when they couldn't keep their hands off each other; constantly stealing kisses, holding hands, sitting so close to each other they were practically on each others laps, and lying in each others arms. But right now, Kurt didn't even want Blaine to put a hand on his arm.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Please just leave. It's okay, I understand." He choked out in a pained voice. Kurt knew why Blaine was here. Just because the accident had happened didn't make their huge fight blow away with the wind.

Blaine shook his head, knitting his thick eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"Blaine! I'm not stupid and I didn't forget about the fight! Just because I got into and accident and messed up my head doesn't mean I forgot about everything!" He snapped and then added with a gentler tone "Its okay, you can still break up with me."

Kurt stared down at the sheets as he felt the first tear of many quietly roll down his flushed cheek. Before the crash, Kurt was on his way to go plead for Blaine's forgiveness. He didn't believe in God, but he could take a hint. If being smashed by another vehicle wasn't enough of a sign, Kurt didn't know what was.

Blaine furiously shook his head. "No! Kurt, I wasn't-"

Kurt cut him off. "Life gets in the way sometimes, it wasn't your fault." He reassured him, his voice thick with tears and emotion. "You don't have to stay with me just because you feel bad and you don't want to be a jerk." Kurt sniffled and finally raised his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze.

The injured boy was shocked to see the look of utmost pain painted on his features. Blaine's world was spinning and his heart was throbbing painfully.

"Kurt-" He choked out. "I'm not breaking up with you nor will I ever break up with you." He reached out to Kurt and ignored it this time when he tried to move away. Instead, he firmly grabbed his chin and turned it to him, caressing his cheek with the other hand; he wiped away some tears with the pad of his thumb.

"But you said-" This time Blaine cut him off.

"I was an idiot. I promise you that I didn't mean anything I said." Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes that were still clouded with disbelief and hurt, trying to let the boy know he was being genuine.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand." He finished lamely.

"Kurt, I love you so much. That fight was nothing and it didn't change what I feel for you. You have to believe me that I am not staying with you because I feel guilty." Blaine pleaded and leaned closer to Kurt so that their foreheads were resting against each others.

"You promise?" Kurt asked meekly, finally allowing himself a little bit of hope.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I knew that the fight was a mistake right as those words left my mouth. Then when I got that call from Finn…" Blaine's eyes darkened and shone with unshed tears.

"…I thought I would never be able to hold you again." Blaine took advantage of Kurt's silence and pressed his lips against the other boys in a short but much needed kiss. He sighed against his lips. "I love you so much. I was so scared." He rasped out, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Kurt wrapped his good arm around Blaine's neck. "I'm here. I'm okay and I love you." He let out a giggle after that statement knowing that it was completely inappropriate for the situation they were in, but he couldn't help it. He felt giddy and so completely filled with love.

Blaine smiled at the sound of Kurt's laugh and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Never leave me again." He demanded.

"I promise I won't. Or at least I will try not to." Kurt promised and kissed Blaine's cheek. He began to scoot over but hissed out in pain as he moved his sprained ankle.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Nothing. It's just my ankle." Kurt moved himself to the other side of the bed more slowly this time and then looked up to Blaine and patted the empty side.

"Kurt… I don't want to hurt you." Blaine admitted, looking hesitantly at his boyfriend and the small space that he had cleared just for him.

"Please?" Kurt dragged out the syllable in a pleading tone, grabbed Blaine's hand, stuck out his bottom lip, and batted his eyelashes. "Please, Blaine?"

The curly haired boy groaned and slipped off his shoes. "Kurt! I hate it when you do that." He reprimanded as he slowly lowered himself on the bed, pressing himself against the side as to not touch Kurt.

"It's only because you know you can't resist it and why are you so far away?" He whined. "Scoot closer." He demanded.

"Kurt…"

"I'm not a china doll! I won't break. If I can survive a car accident then I'm positive I'll survive through you touching me." Blaine didn't say anything as he moved closer to Kurt. They couldn't really cuddle all that much due to various casts and wires so Blaine ended up lying besides him with an arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt sighed blissfully. "I'm happy." He claimed with a love struck smile painted across his face.

Blaine chuckled and pressed his nose into Kurt's hair. He always loved the smell of Kurt and even though he now smelt somewhat like a hospital, it was still Kurt and that meant everything. "I think that's the medicine talking."

"I'm fairly certain I'm not high. Although it would explain this dream like position I'm in." Kurt used his good hand to grab a hold of Blaine's own hand. "I don't think I could handle it if I woke up and this had just been a dream."

Blaine squeezed the soft hand in his own. "I can assure you that this is reality and I'm never going to leave you." The darker haired boy pressed his lips to the others hair causing them both to sigh.

"That's good." Kurt mumbled while attempting to hide a yawn.

"You can sleep." Blaine told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt just nodded and let his eyelids droop over his tired eyes as Blaine pulled him closer. He was on the border between reality and dream land when he heard and felt the soft vibrations of Blaine humming something into his hair. His hums became whispered words and Kurt fell asleep in his loves arm with a smile on his face.

"_I will walk on water and you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost in your eyes and everything will be alright."_

**YAY. No more fighting! Although that does mean there isn't much else to do with this story. I was thinking of having one or two more chapters but if you guys have suggestions then TELL ME. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their alerts and or favorites. I love you.**

**The song lyric is from 'Storm' by Lighthouse. It's such a nice song.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee.**

"Kurt!" A familiar voice broke through the silence in the bland room. Kurt's head shot up as fast as lightning with a smile that looked as if it could crack his face in half.

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling his hand gently from Blaine's grasp so he could carefully pull himself into a sitting position. "Oh my goodness! You're here!" He gushed with shining eyes. Blaine was sitting on his side with his dad, holding his hand, while Carole and Finn sat farther away from them.

Mercedes rushed to his side and gave him an awkward one armed hug; the only hug she could manage without crawling onto the bed. "I'm not the only one who came to visit."

"What?" Kurt asked confusedly, looking around and trying to crane his neck to see out the door.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't come and visit, did you?" A soft voice that belonged to Quinn reached Kurt's ears as the rest of New Directions shuffled in, all of them with large smiles on their faces. Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand again, loving how happy he looked to have all his friends here visiting. Kurt gave Blaine a loving smile before turning back to the crowd of teenagers that had appeared in the room.

"Kurt. I for one am very shocked and admittedly hurt that you look so shocked to see us." Rachel reprimanded. "Your lack of faith is questionable and it worries me." Kurt normally would have rolled his eyes by now, but at this moment in time he could just smile and laugh.

"Dude. You look like crap." Puck's deep and rough voice stated, earning every single girl in the room, excluding Carole, to slap him either on the arm or in Quinn's case, the head. "Ow! I was just speaking the truth."

"Don't listen to them, Kurt. I think you look fine." Tina announced. Blaine nodded his approval and squeezed Kurt's hand.

The hand squeeze made Kurt jump in realization. "Oh! I forgot. You guy's know Blaine." He told the group and then turned to the curly haired boy. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Blaine just shook his head. "You weren't ignoring me."

"Hummel's got himself a boy toy." Santana chuckled looking over Blaine blatantly and smirking. "And he's hot. A little short, but that never stopped me before." She said and winked at him causing both Burt and Blaine to cough uncomfortably.

"Honey, why don't we give the kids some time alone?" Carole asked and pulled Burt up before he had a chance to respond. It was moments like these that Kurt realized how much he loved his step-mother.

Once the parents had left the room, Santana turned back to Blaine. "You ever thought about trying out a girl?" She questioned.

"I'm gay and I have a boyfriend…" Blaine looked helplessly around the room earning shrugs from several visitors. This was her normal behavior and there was no stopping it apparently.

"It's okay though. Kurty is gay and _we_ totally made out!" Brittany piped up with a dopey smile. Kurt's pale cheeks burned red and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Get some!" Yelled Puck, again earning several slaps from the ladies.

"You… What?" Blaine asked with an incredulous expression. He knew better than anyone that Kurt was one hundred percent gay-if you know what I mean-but he couldn't help the small feeling of jealously that crept up his spine.

"That, my dear Blaine, is a story for another time." Kurt told him and then quickly added "And by 'another time', I mean never." His boyfriend gave him a look and Blaine knew better than to push it.

Sam stepped closer to Kurt's bed then. "Hey, dude. How bad is it?" He asked the question that he knew everybody was wondering about. Kurt just nodded, knowing this conversation was coming.

"Not as bad as it could have been." Several people winced. "But I broke my arm as you can see." He held up his cast with a face of pure disgust. "And I have a sprained ankle." Kurt concluded and turned his eyes away from the sad faces of his friends. "And I'm sure all of you were aware of the coma." He added in a small voice, his gaze meeting Blaine's who smiled and mouthed '_I love you'._

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Mercedes stroked his cheek lovingly and Kurt turned away from Blaine reluctantly and leaned into the touch, savoring it.

"I can totally beat the other driver's ass if you want me to." Puck promised.

"First of all, I'm fine. Don't worry. And second, I'm pretty sure the other driver is in the same state as I am, if not worse." Kurt tried not to think about the other people in the accident that much, it worried him and made him wonder if he was the cause of the crash. The bright eyed boy's eyes flickered downward as he remembered that he had been crying while he was driving and that could have caused some problems.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Artie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the wheel chair bound boy.

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out." He told them.

"It's all good." Artie guaranteed with a smile. "Just promise not to scare us again."

Hollers of agreements were made from the group that were now sitting in some chairs or leaning against the wall. Kurt nodded. "You don't know how many times I've already made that promise." He peeked sideways at Blaine and smiled.

Blaine tried to smile, he did, but his lips ended up looking lopsided when he turned up the corners artificially. Kurt was trying to make light of the situation to not worry people and the other boy couldn't help but feel frustrated at the fact that Kurt thought he had to go through this alone.

"Seriously white boy, I will cut you if you pull something like this again." Mercedes threatened, snapping Blaine out of his idle state. "You had all of us so worried."

"I know you don't believe in God, but I did pray for you." Quinn stated bravely with a smile as she absent mindedly held the cross hanging on her necklace. A few other members including Mercedes and Rachel nodded and told him they had done the same.

Kurt felt his heart swell. "I love you guys." He choked out, trying to keep his tears from forming. He was surrounded by the people that loved him the most and the people that he loved; nothing could have made him happier.

"We all love you too." Tina claimed, stepping closer, her hand in Mike's who just stood smiling.

"Yeah, you're my boy." Puck told him and held out his hand for a fist bump. Kurt stared at the outstretched fist in awe and bumped his fist with Noah.

"You're boy?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't push it, Hummel." He grimaced and leaned back against the wall while Kurt chuckled.

The group all laughed and talked with each other for what seemed like forever. Kurt was sure his cheeks were going to fall off from smiling this much. Before anyone knew it, the sun had started to set and visitor hours were almost over, putting a much hated end to a wonderful day.

The group took longer than necessary putting on their jackets, each one of them pausing to say their dreaded goodbyes.

Artie gave him a smile. "Feel better man, I'm glad you're okay. Just remember to rest that ankle, we need to get together soon for a jam session."

"I hope you get out of here soon, we all need to hang out soon." Mike told him as he stood next to Tina. "Kurt, I'm really glad you're okay. I can't wait until you're out of here so we can go shopping again." Tina said before leaving with Mike.

Sam had ruffled his hair earning a shriek from Kurt. "Just because you damage your hair with chemicals, doesn't mean that I don't care about mine!" Sam laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Boo, I love you." Brittany told him and tried to give him a kiss on the lips much to Blaine's dismay. The curly haired boy looked like a cartoon character with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Thankfully, Kurt turned his head to the side, her lips landing on his cheek as Santana pulled her away with a nod to Kurt. "Bye Hummel."

Puck opted for another fist bump. "Bye, princess. Feel better." Kurt's jaw dropped again. Coming from Puck, those words were as good as he was going to get and he could tell it meant a lot.

"I'm really happy that you are okay, but I need you to get better so we can hang out soon." Quinn kissed his cheek lightly and left.

"Kurt, I think that right now would be the perfect time for me to express my feelings in song!" Rachel exclaimed as her eyes glazed over like they always did when she was about to perform. "I was going to sing to you before, but everyone demanded that I didn't which I find very unfair. I for one think it would be very beneficial for you to be exposed to something familiar and phenomenal such as my voice after a traumatic accident."

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who in return rolled his eyes and mimed a gun with his hand and shot himself in the head. Rachel however was oblivious and stopped talking, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wider than it should be possible, ready to start the song.

"Oh hell naw! Kurt has had enough trouble as it is and I'm sure the last thing he wants to hear is you squawk about your talent." Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her eyebrows together in frustration. "It seems that my talents aren't appreciated here. I think it would be best for me to display a storm out at this point." Rachel stomped out of the room leaving the room in silence. Finn quietly followed after her with a groan to which Kurt rolled his eyes at.

"Well, that was interesting…" Blaine concluded, staring at the door Rachel had just slammed.

Mercedes shook her head. "I better get going." She sighed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Bye, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, 'Cedes." He called after her as she smiled sadly before walking out of the door. Kurt sighed with a small smile.

"Today was a good day." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. "Today was a great day. I can't believe they all came!" He exclaimed, a smile growing on his lips once again.

"Kurt, it's not that hard to believe. Your friends love you." He rubbed small patterns into the pale skin that he was holding in his hand and looked into the eyes that had turned to him.

Kurt nodded again. "You didn't talk much." He observed with a questioning glance.

"I didn't want to interfere. You don't get to see your friends as much as you would like and I didn't want to take away from that." Blaine admitted and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Blaine, you would never be interfering. I still love you and want to talk to you even when my friends are around. And by the way, you are completely amazing. I don't know how I ended up with someone like you."

Blaine brought the hand in his to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the fingers he held. "I love you too."

**This chapter is for majorbookluver who requested New Directions reaction to Kurt's accident. I hope you like it, I'm not sure if I'm any good with writing all the characters that well. Sorry for the delay, I had an urging to write another story and I wrote _An Interesting Day _and that is why this is so late. :(**

**Thank you again to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and or alerts.**

**Review?**


End file.
